The present invention relates generally to digital cameras and, more particularly, to a digital camera capable of wireless transmission and reception.
Wireless communication is used to transmit digital data between a source and a destination. Individuals use portable digital cameras, or electronic cameras, to capture digital images. What is needed is a digital camera having an integrated wireless transceiver for communicating captured digital images between the digital camera and a remote user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a digital camera having an integrated wireless transceiver for communicating captured digital images such as still images, moving images, and facsimile images between the digital camera and a remote user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a digital camera having an integrated wireless transmitter for transmitting captured digital images from the digital camera to a remote user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a digital camera having an integrated wireless receiver for receiving captured digital images transmitted to the digital camera from a remote user.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a handheld, portable device for capturing and communicating digital images. The device includes a digital camera having an electronic image sensor for sensing an image and producing a digital image indicative of the sensed image. The device further includes a wireless transceiver having a transmitter operable with the digital camera for transmitting the digital image over a wireless communications link through the establishment of a data call.
Further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a system for digital image capture and communication. The system includes a first device and a second device. The first device has a digital camera and a wireless transceiver. The digital camera has an electronic image sensor for sensing an image and producing a digital image indicative of the sensed image and a display for displaying digital images. The wireless transceiver is operable with the digital camera for transmitting digital images sensed by the electronic image sensor over a wireless communications link through the establishment of a data call. The wireless transceiver is further operable with the digital camera for receiving digital images and then displaying the received digital images on the display. The second device has a wireless transceiver for communicating digital images over the wireless communications link through the establishment of a data call with the wireless transceiver of the first device.
The advantages associated with the device having a digital camera and an integrated wireless transceiver are numerous. For instance, the device has potential to become a consumers electronics device. Early adopters are likely to be corporate executives, sales forces, and journalists. The device may be marketed as a top of the line mobile phone or personal digital assistant (PDA) system. The device may also be used in business, home, automobile, and personal security systems.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying in connection with the accompanying drawings.